What Will I Do About You?
by ChelseaBloom
Summary: Not really sure how to summarize this one... let's just say Rory's confused about her feelings for a certain blonde... Please R/R! *Formerly 'The Consequenses of Our Actions*
1. It All Started With Some Bio Notes

OK, this is (yet another) new story. Rory makes a bad decision, one that could affect her entire life. What is the decision, and what will come of it? Please R/R!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Mary!" Tristan Dugray jogged over to Rory Gilmore's locker one Tuesday afternoon in early December.  
  
"What do you want, Tristan?" Rory asked coldly. She was having a bad day, and she was not up to dealing with Tristan right then.  
  
Tristan looked hurt. "I merely wanted to borrow your biology notes from yesterday."  
  
"Fine" Rory sighed, handing them to Tristan. "Don't forget them tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Mary!" with that, Tristan walked away.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Hey, Rory."  
  
"Hey, Lane" Rory greeted her best friend as she got off the bus, later that day.  
  
"Listen; can you do me a huge favor?" Lane asked timidly, knowing Rory would not like her request.  
  
"Depends what it is."  
  
"Well, Henry just called, and he kind of invited me to this party at Louise Grant's house on Saturday night. I was kind of wondering-"  
  
"I'm not going to the party with you" Rory cut Lane off.  
  
"Please, Rory! I need you as an excuse for my mother. I can say I'm spending the night at your house. Besides, I'm sure at least one of your friends from Chilton will be there-"  
  
"I don't HAVE any friends at Chilton."  
  
"The Grants are rumored to have a fantastic library" Lane said meaningfully. "Lots of first editions and such."  
  
Rory sighed, knowing Lane had her. "Fine, I'll go."  
  
Lane smiled. "Thanks, Rory!" she called, as she started to walk away."  
  
Rory, however, was not happy. "I hate it when she does that" she grumbled to herself.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Rory shuffled through her Bio binder at the end of the day, trying to find her notes. "Shoot" she thought to herself. "I lent them to Tristan."  
  
Sighing, Rory walked off to find Tristan.  
  
"Tristan? Oh, he already left." Henry Cho said, in answer to Rory's inquiry.  
  
"Thanks, Henry" Rory said dejectedly.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Only the fact that Tristan borrowed some Bio notes, and I need them to study for the test tomorrow."  
  
"Listen" Henry said kindly. "Tristan lives right down the street from me, and I was going to go into Stars Hollow later, anyway, to visit Lane. Would you like me to take you to his house? I can pick you up around 4 and take you home."  
  
"That would be fantastic, Henry" Rory answered gratefully. She followed Henry out to his BMW and got in. As she did so, she noticed a few stray snowflakes drift down to the ground. She smiled, wondering if it was snowing in Stars Hollow, and wondering if her mother knew.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later, Henry pulled up to a large, beautiful mansion. It looked cold and uninviting.  
  
"Thanks, Henry."  
  
"No problem. See you in about an hour."  
  
"OK." Rory sighed and walked up to the front door.  
  
A uniformed butler, complete with English accent, opened the door.  
  
"Is Tristan home?"  
  
"Master Tristan is-"  
  
"Is that for me?" Rory heard Tristan walk up to the butler.  
  
"A young girl is here to see you, Master Tristan."  
  
"I'll see her. Thanks, James." Tristan walked up to the front door.  
  
"Rory!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"So you DO know my name. I came to get my biology notes."  
  
"Right. Sorry, I kind of forgot to give them to you. Come on in" Tristan said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let her pass.  
  
Rory tried not to think about how handsome Tristan looked. He had changed out of his Chilton uniform and was now wearing a light blue sweater and khaki pants.  
  
Rory stepped inside the foyer and looked around. The floor was made of marble, with a Waterford chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Two curved staircases, carpeted in a plush red, led up to the second floor. (In case you don't know the plan, one staircase is on the left, one is on the right, and they each go up to the same landing.)  
  
"You want some coffee?" Tristan offered, knowing Rory's fondness for the drink.  
  
Rory instantly brightened. "Yes, please!" she chirped, following Tristan into the kitchen. Tristan went over to the coffeemaker and poured Rory a cup. Rory took a sip and sighed pleasurably. "What kind of coffee is this?" she asked.  
  
"Jamaican Blue Mountain, from the Coffee Beanery."  
  
"It's delicious."  
  
"I know. Anyway," said Tristan, "we'd better get you your notes."  
  
Rory glanced at her watch. "You're right. Henry's coming to pick me up in like 15 minutes. His girlfriend lives in Stars Hollow, so he's going to drive me home."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Henry's told me about her. Her name's Lane, right?"  
  
"Right. She's my best friend. We've known each other since Kindergarten." Just then, the phone rang.  
  
****************************************************  
  
I know it's a weird place to stop, but it's almost midnight, and I have to be up in about 6 hours for school. Sorry! I will try and have the next chapter done by Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. 


	2. Stuck

I forgot the disclaimer! I do not own 'Gilmore Girls' or any of its characters. Any restaurants, clubs, or other public places that may be in this fic are most likely modeled (very closely) after some places by my house, so assume that I don't own any of those, either. I also don't own any songs that may be in this fic.  
  
P.S: Hey Megs, thanks for your idea about putting JBM grounds on ice cream. I tried it today, and it was really awesome! Just want to give you props for that idea!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The caller was Henry. "Listen; Rory, I don't think I'm going to be able to drive you home" he said.  
  
"Why not?" Rory demanded.  
  
"Have you looked outside?" Henry asked. Rory hadn't and so she went to the kitchen window and peeked out. Rory wondered why there was a white curtain hanging on the other side of the window. It took her a minute to realize that the 'curtain' was actually snow- pure, unadulterated snow. "Holy shit!" she gasped, uncharacteristically swearing as she realized what was going on. "There must be at least a foot out there!"  
  
"At least" Henry agreed. "Like, 2 seconds after you went into Tristan's house, the snow began to fall faster. By the time I pulled into my driveway, it was falling like this. I'm surprised the power and phones are still-"  
  
Henry was cut off in mid-sentence. Rory pressed the 'off' button on the cordless phone, and then pressed the 'talk' button again. When her ears met with silence, Rory immediately knew what had happened.  
  
"Phone's dead" she said disgustedly, placing the cordless back where it belonged.  
  
Tristan was already rummaging through a drawer, pulling out batteries and matches. He then went into the mudroom located just off the garage. Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled out two huge, heavy-duty flashlights.  
  
"We'll probably need these" he said.  
  
No sooner had he spoken, and then the lights flickered and went out.  
  
Rory shrieked in surprise, and Tristan immediately soothed her. "JAMES!" Tristan yelled for the butler.  
  
James appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Yes, Master Tristan?"  
  
"Can you please light the fireplaces in my room, the Oak Room, and all the downstairs rooms?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Tristan," replied James.  
  
"The Oak Room?" asked Rory.  
  
"One of our guest rooms" Tristan explained briefly. "It's right next to my room. I don't think there's much chance of you getting home tonight."  
  
"No," said Rory, "I suppose there isn't."  
  
"I imagine you want to get out of that uniform" said Tristan.  
  
"I would love that" said Rory gratefully.  
  
"Come with me, then" replied Tristan, leading Rory up two flights of stairs to the third floor.  
  
"This is my sister Tessa's room. She's at Harvard right now, studying to be a lawyer. You and she are about the same size." Tristan tossed a heavy-duty red sweat suit to Rory, and she ducked into the adjoining bathroom to change. When she came back out, Tristan led the way down to the mudroom located off the kitchen. He opened a large cabinet, and pulled out various articles of outerwear: snow pants, boots, jackets, etc. He and Rory each donned the warm clothing, and waded out into the snow.  
  
Rory packed a handful of snow into a ball. She threw it at Tristan, hitting him square in the chest.  
  
"You are so gonna pay for that, Mary!" said Tristan. He tackled her from behind, causing her to fall into the snow. Rory retaliated by crushing a snowball in Tristan's face. Tristan stuffed snow down the back of Rory's coat. Rory shoved Tristan down into a snowdrift, then immediately tried to help him back up by proffering her hand to him. Tristan, however, had other ideas. He grabbed Rory's hand and pulled, causing Rory to fall on top of him. They both lay like that for a moment, breathing heavily.  
  
Tristan looked at Rory. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold, and she had snow in her hair. Tristan thought that she looked like an angel. Tristan thought they had better get up before they both did something they might regret.  
  
"Come on" he said reluctantly. "We'd better go inside before we both catch cold."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After shoving all of the outerwear down the laundry chute, Tristan went to see about getting him and Rory some dry clothes. Because he didn't really care, he tossed his wet clothing down the chute along with the outerwear, and then went upstairs wearing only his boxers. Rory tried not to look.  
  
Tristan reappeared a few minutes later, wearing blue sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt. He carried a purple sweatshirt and fleece pants printed with different-colored dolphins for Rory, as well as some thick, white socks. Once again, Rory ducked into a bathroom to change. When she reappeared, she found a plump, middle aged woman making hot chocolate on a gas stove.  
  
The woman introduced herself as Rose, Tristan and Tessa's former nanny. "When the two children grew up, the Dugrays were kind enough to keep me on" she said. I'm a housekeeper now, and I fill in for the cook on her days off. I imagine cook will get a much-extended day off today!" said the woman, looking at the snow falling outside. She served the hot chocolate, and Rory and Tristan sat down at the table, drinking their hot chocolate by candlelight.  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Rory said. "I'm Rory Gilmore, a schoolmate of Tristan's."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, dear" answered Rose.  
  
While Rory and Rose talked, Tristan was busy checking their stores. He sat back down at the table.  
  
"It looks like we have plenty of food in the pantry" he said. "I'm afraid we won't be able to make any coffee-"  
  
Rory groaned audibly at that.  
  
"-but we do have some Starbuck's Fruppaccino's in the pantry.  
  
"I guess that'll do," Rory pouted.  
  
"Now, my cell phone's fully charged, is yours?"  
  
"I charged my cell phone last night," answered Rory.  
  
"Good. Mine can last up to three full days-"  
  
"So can mine"  
  
"-So I say we leave mine on and turn yours off, and when my battery runs out, we can use yours."  
  
"Good idea," replied Rory. "Hopefully the power will be back on long before the phone's battery runs out."  
  
Tristan yawned then. "You ready for bed, Mary?" he asked.  
  
The yawning was infectious, soon Rory began yawning herself. "I guess so" she said.  
  
The two teens went to their respective rooms, but neither one of them could sleep. Tristan kept remembering the moment Rory was lying on top of him in the snow, and Rory kept thinking of Tristan, clad only in boxer shorts. Tristan drifted off to sleep about half an hour later, but Rory was still awake.  
  
After about an hour, Rory could take it no longer. Hardly daring to believe what she was doing, she crept out of her room, and slipped into Tristan's.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna leave it there. I feel like being mean. :-P. At least 5 reviews please before I get the next chap up! 


	3. Party Time!

Rory slowly walked up to Tristan's bed. In the soft glow of the fire, he looked like an angel. She bent down and began kissing him, full on the mouth.  
  
Tristan stirred. "Wha-"  
  
"Shh" Rory whispered, kissing him some more. Now fully awake, Tristan began to reciprocate the actions.  
  
After a few moments, however Tristan pushed Rory away.  
  
"I can't do this" he said. "I can't take advantage of you like that."  
  
Rory got off the bed, hurt. "Take advantage of me? You think I don't want this?"  
  
"Rory-" Tristan stepped toward her, but Rory was too upset.  
  
"I'm not some fragile little girl, Tristan! You don't need to walk on eggshells around me, and you don't need to treat me any differently from any of the other whores that you've probably brought home!" Rory looked out the window. It had stopped snowing, and the teens could tell from the low rumble of the heater that the power had kicked back on.  
  
"I think I'd better go home" she said quietly.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell Joseph to bring the car around."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Back in Stars Hollow, Rory found her mom still awake and worried. Rory realized guiltily that she had not spoken to her mother since four o'clock that afternoon, when she had called to tell her Mom that she was at Tristan's house.  
  
"Mom, I am SO sorry! I forgot to call you back-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. The important thing is that you're home safe. So, what happened? I kept trying to call your cell phone, but it must've been dead or something." Rory checked her cell phone and sure enough, it was still off.  
  
And so Rory recounted the entire afternoon to her mother, minus those last few minutes at Tristan's house.  
  
".and so the maintenance man drove me home in his jeep, which was the only car on the premises with four-wheel drive, if you can believe THAT."  
  
Rory yawned then. "Sounds like you'd better get to bed, kiddo," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" said Rory. "Oh, did I tell you about the party on Friday night?"  
  
"What party?"  
  
"Louise Grant is having a party, and Lane kind of talked me into going, since she's going with Henry. She's planning to use me as her alibi."  
  
"Alright. You can go, but for now, get to bed! You've got school tomorrow."  
  
"Actually," said Rory, looking out the window, "it doesn't look like Chilton will be open tomorrow, after all." The snow had begun to fall again, fast and thick.  
  
"Well in that case." Lorelai grinned mischievously and pulled 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' off of the movie shelf. Rory went into the kitchen and came out later with their 'emergency candy supply' in tow.  
  
************************************************************  
  
School was, indeed, closed that Thursday, but by Friday the roads were cleared and school was back in session.  
  
On Friday night, Lane came over.  
  
"I told Mom we were going to see a religious play" she said.  
  
After getting ready, Lane and Rory set off for the party in Lorelai's jeep. When they got there, the party was already in full swing.  
  
"Hey," said Lane. "I'm gonna go find Henry, OK?"  
  
"Alright" said Rory.  
  
"Do I look OK?" Lane asked, anxiously. She was wearing a red scoop necked shirt, stretchy black pants that flared out at the bottom, red, black, gray, and white striped socks, and chunky black Mary Janes.  
  
"You look fabulous" Rory said. She herself was wearing a stretchy white V- necked top, a red, white, and black plaid skirt, and calf-length, chunky brown boots.  
  
"Thanks," Lane said. "So do you." Suddenly spotting Henry, she ran over to where he was standing.  
  
Sighing, Rory looked around, hoping to find the library. She hadn't taken two steps before she bumped into another person.  
  
"Sorry" Tristan said.  
  
"It's OK," said Rory. "Listen, Tris, I think we need to talk."  
  
Tristan nodded. "Follow me," he said, leading Rory out of the crowded room and into a dim, empty bedroom on the ground floor.  
  
Rory switched on the light and shut the door before sitting next to Tristan on the bed. A tray sat on the dresser, covered with shot glasses. The glasses were filled with various-colored liquids. Needing something to do other than fidget, Rory picked one up and drank from it. She found that it tasted surprisingly good, and she picked up another. Tristan followed suit.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rory asked, before downing the second Jell-O shot.  
  
"I'm sorry about the other night," he said. "It's not that I don't want you, I do. It's just that I don't want to take advantage of you. I want your first time to be special." Glad to have the apology over with, Tristan picked up two shots and downed them, one after the other.  
  
"Thanks, Tristan" Rory said. "I can't tell you how glad I am to hear you say that." Rory suddenly kissed Tristan full on the mouth. Tristan groaned, and began lifting Rory's shirt off.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ohh. cliffhanger (again!). Hehe I want at least 10 reviews before I put the next chapter up. I know this may be a bit confusing, seeing as how Tristan just made that nice speech, but just remember they're both drunk (!). 


	4. What do I do now?

Hey look everyone, it's a new chapter! Gather round and witness the miracle! (  
  
Disc: Just to review, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF. DO NOT SUE! THANK YOU.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Rory squinted in the soft light. Her head was pounding, and her mouth was dry as cotton. She stretched, and her arm hit something with a loud 'whump!'.  
  
"Oof!" A male voice said suddenly. Rory gasped and sat up.  
  
"Tristan?" she said, uncertainly. Looking down, she suddenly realized she was only half-dressed.  
  
"Why am I not wearing any shirt?"  
  
Tristan looked down, his shirt was off, as well. "Well, I'm still wearing my pants, so I guess we didn't 'do anything'." Rory sighed in relief.  
  
"Could you turn around, please?" she requested, suddenly feeling self- conscious.  
  
Tristan complied, shutting his eyes and turning around to face the wall while Rory pulled her shirt back on. She was relieved to find she was still wearing her skirt and panties.  
  
"At least we didn't go too far," she thought to herself.  
  
Rory's cell phone rang just then, and she picked it up.  
  
"Rory? We were supposed to be at your house half an hour ago!" Lane's voice came through the speaker.  
  
Rory winced at the sound. "Lane? Soft voices, please" Rory requested. "I have a monster headache." She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the clock. Sure enough, it was 2:30. She and Tristan had been in the room for about 7 hours!  
  
"Meet me by the front door in 5 minutes" Rory said to Lane. Then, she hung up the phone and left without looking at or speaking to Tristan.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
On Monday, Tristan walked up to Rory during lunch. She discreetly edged as far away from him as she could get without going through the wall.  
  
"Rory? What's going on? You haven't returned my calls or my e-mails or anything!"  
  
Rory stood up. "I have to get to class" she muttered.  
  
"Rory, we have twenty minutes! Rory, could you please talk to me? RORY!" Tristan called after her, but it was too late. Rory was gone.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ding-dong! The sound of the doorbell interrupted Rory's thoughts. She sighed.  
  
"I'll get it!" she called to her mom, heaving herself off the bed. She walked out into the living room and opened the front door. To her surprise, there was no one there. Instead, Rory found ten pounds of Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee. Attached to one of the coffee bags was a note. She read it to herself:  
  
Rory~ I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry that things are so awkward between us now. I hope you will accept my apology, and this gift that I've gotten for you and your mother. Enjoy it, and I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
~ Tristan  
  
She sighed. What was she supposed to do with this? She couldn't throw it away. Throwing coffee away was pure blasphemy, especially when the coffee was as good as this was. She took it into the kitchen and stored it in a cupboard, resolving not to think about it for a while.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Later that night, Lorelai came into Rory's room.  
  
"What's all this coffee doing in the cupboard?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory sighed. "It was a gift."  
  
"Really? From who?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" Rory said, shortly.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone for now. But I expect some answers soon, missy!" Lorelai backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. Rory sighed. 'How am I going to face Tristan at school?' she thought to herself.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yeah, I know this chapter's short, and I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of several other projects right now, plus some schoolwork, and I thought that it was about time that I updated. Look for my new story, Freaky Friday, to come out soon! (Probably by Saturday at the latest.) 


End file.
